In continuation of previous work the biosynthesis of ergot alkaloids will be studied with emphasis shifting mainly to peptide alkaloid formation and to cell-free systems and regulatory aspects. An objective of this study is to provide knowledge which will help in the design and improvement of fermentation procedures for the production of ergot alkaloids. A second objective is to provide a variety of compounds in the ergot alkaloid series and related structures for pharmacological testing as lactation inhibitors and as potential mammary tumor inhibitors.